


Someone So Lovely (The Bedtime Remix)

by Estirose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Marijn thinks about her beloved Josephine as they share a bed littered with books and reports.





	Someone So Lovely (The Bedtime Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Josephine and the Inquisitor in bed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/323580) by sqbr. 
  * In response to a prompt by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr) in the [remixrevivalmadness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2017) collection. 



Marijn looked over her book, smiling gently at Josephine. She hadn't realized that she would come to love the diplomat so much, or that they would end up together, sharing a bed. A bed that was, typical of them, covered in books and reports and anything they needed to prepare for the next few days. As Inquisitor, she needed to know what was going on in order to make wise decisions, and Josephine shared her love of literature and knowledge.

It was a perfect match, to be honest. She wished that she'd seen Josephine at first as she really was, this charming woman who handled diplomacy for the Inquisition. Josephine with her wide brown eyes and finely-kept dark hair, the one that kept the Inquisition from losing allies and in fact gaining quite a few. The first time Marijn had met her, she'd been this total stranger that happened to speak with a calm, sweet voice while threatening a noble with a duel, and she'd continued to impress. Besides, there were a lot of books in her office, and if nothing else, Marijn loved books.

She found it hard to believe that all of this had happened because she was playing a follower of Andraste, a member of the faithful who had wanted nothing more than to serve by literally being a servant. It hadn't been hard to fake since she did believe, at least somewhat. There had been some questions, but nobody thought that young Rica Ferald could possibly be a Carta member. Rica had been a cheerful, devoted dwarf, more interested in Adraste than jokes. Marijn knew that as a servant, there had been no record of Rica, and she could still claim that she'd been a servant there under her real name. Of course, anybody who knew about the Cadash family knew that she had to be Carta. Cassandra had brought it up, as had Dorian, and who knew how many others were thinking it. Leliana most certainly had to know, because that was the kind of thing she would investigate. Josephine was more innocent, but Marijn knew that she'd have to be honest about it. Josephine had to know, or she couldn't spin it properly. There were Carta members that did that kind of job, and in her mind, Josephine was no different. 

Josephine's expression when she found out was so full of noble dismay... that had been something that Marijn hadn't especially liked about her. Carta life could be short-term and rough, but Marijn had mostly done smuggling, with a handful of jobs such as the one at the Conclave. It took Marijn a little bit of time to get used to the diplomat, but Josephine had grown on her and to her surprise, she found herself flirting. And saving her, and having Leliana practically threatening Marijn over Josephine. And there was no way to forget that duel, that time where Josephine had yelled at her out of worry! But the kiss had been so much worth all the pain.

Even if Marijn had dated Blackwall briefly, and they were still good friends, she was glad that she had chosen this life. A life with books and reports and knowledge, and a beautiful admirable woman who had chosen a Carta dwarf for a life partner. She wasn't sure if Josephine's family would allow the two to marry, but Josephine assured her that they would. She probably shouldn't be so surprised. After all, Josephine was good at just about everything, even if she would deny that. "What are you thinking, my love?" Josephine asked.

"That I love you." They'd both been spies in different ways, but there was nothing but honesty now. Marijn was the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, and Andraste had no doubt rewarded her for it. Maybe she'd been spending too much time around Cassandra, but now she genuinely believed that. "Let's never stop doing this."

Josephine's smile twitched up even more, and she tilted her head. "I agree."

Marijn laid her head on Josephine's shoulder, glad once more of her odd, wonderful, crazy life and the love that she had, in the end, finally earned.


End file.
